Falling for you Skyway Avenue
by TheMelidiousNocturne
Summary: It all started on the night I had a nightmare from my past, a vicious stalker attack, and now I'm on the run with a doy named Demyx,A.K.A. The Melidious Nocturne, whom had saved me, the only problem? I was never supposed to exist. - Zoey


I laid there and cried.

I knew I was going to die right then.

It was time to face the fact.

The darkness outside surrounded my body as I basically just all fell apart.

The blood dripping from my body.

A pool of my own blood.

There were many laughs in the background, as I moaned.

Someone bashed my head into the ground.

I half screamed half cried, it was a weak attempt though, because it sounded like a forced whisper.

I honestly wished I could die right then, right there.

It would be a lot better than this pain.

I welcome death with open arms.

I'm all messed up and was never supposed to exist, so what did it even matter?

Nothing mattered to me anymore.

My whole world was already shattered.

I heard a gun blow and everything went black.

I woke up and jumped to a sitting position.

Everything was dark so I flicked on the lamp on my bedside table, it's warm glow illuminating the room.

I was sweating a little as I took a deep breath, calming myself.

"Just a dream, nothing's going to happen, your fine." I told myself quietly.

But little did I know I was dead wrong.

I got out of the bed, wearing my purple bat girl nightgown, a messy pony-tale, and my purple star socks.

I slowly made my way over to my window, gently opening the blinds.

There he was again.

Whoever he was.

He wore an all black cloak, hood up.

And right now he was standing in front of my house, lit by the streetlight, just standing there.

He was really starting to creep me out.

He had been stalking me since I moved to Twilight Town from the Destiny Islands.

I stared at him for a moment, just this blank stare.

The next thing I knew, I blinked and he was gone.

I shook my head, eyes a little wide.

Probably still just shock from the dream.

That was what I thought until a hand was placed on my right shoulder, Another over my mouth, and hot breath trickled down my neck.

I blinked a couple times, then started to scream, which I failed horribly at, considering they were muffled to a whisper by the black gloved hand on my mouth.

I began to thrash wildly which sucked, since whoever this was, had to be a lot stronger than me, so it was not making any effect whatsoever.

"Miss Faller, I know your secret." The voice whispered.

I felt something sharp an cool at my throat.

I felt a couple tears slide down my face.

"Now now, don't worry, I'll make this quick, less painful, I promise."

…How is cutting my throat open not going to be painful?

I felt the hot sticky liquid begin to pour down my pale neck.

My father would be happy If he saw this I bet.

My knees began to wobble, trying to give in.

The man chuckled, I could feel it through his chest, which was on my back.

I was going to die, I had to face it in reality now.

"Dance water dance!" I heard a different voice yell.

The man yelled and dropped me and the blade he was holding.

Which I soon realized was a scythe.

I scrambled to my feet as soon as I hit the floor.

The man had grabbed his scythe back again, but now was attacking the boy who was trying to protect me.

I grabbed some scissors from my desk, as well as my pen/pencil cup.

And for the first time getting a good look at my assaulter.

He had shoulder length pink hair, (What the hell type of guy has pink hair?) icy blue eyes, and a tall slimmed figure which was also tan.

My protector wore the same black cloak, hood down though, He had a giant blue instrument, water clones playing around him and I, A dirty blond mullet, tanned slimmed and a tall figure, with fierce ocean colored eyes and a silver chain of his weapon hanging around his neck.

What the freak?

"Stay out of this number nine, this is the superiors orders not mine!" Pinky grunted slicing a water clone in half.

"I don't care, leave her alone!" Water boy yelled smacking away a… vine?

I threw a pen at 'Death's doppelganger' hitting him in the back of the head.

Then another and I kept repeating that until I ran out and threw the cup at him.

He grunted in an annoyed tone as I felt something wrap around my leg.

"That'll teach you!" He mumbled continuing to fight my savior.

The blond boy growled.

I cut the vine from my leg, which to my surprise shriveled, turning brown at the blade, also making the man yell in pain.

I smiled in realization and began to cut the plants down.

Every time he began to slow in pain and tiredness.

I turned around and something caught my wrist pulling me to my wall.

Although my scissors were in my other hand, I couldn't cut the plant without hurting myself in the process.

They curled around my short legs.

I whimpered, they felt like slimy snakes, the thorns cutting me were their bite.

I bit my lip as another wrapped around my waist and free arm.

Quickly making up my mind, I threw the scissors at flower-boy hitting him on his scythe holding wrist, making him drop it long enough to where water-boy hit him with his over grown instrument.

The next thing I knew Flower Reaper was gone in black mist.

Surfer boy was panting as he walked over to me.

These dang vines were still firm on me but stopped moving.

Thank God.

He took the scissors in his gloved hands, cutting them gently off me.

Once free my legs gave in and I fell to the floor on my bum.

He kneeled beside me, his hand caressing my cheekbone, making me flinch back.

His eyes had already went from fierce to a caring tone.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered gently.

He reminded me of a human trying to get a scared puppy out from under the couch.

I straightened myself a bit, and folded my hands in my lap, while looking down, as I let him touch me.

He put his hand under my chin bringing us face to face.

I closed my eyes.

He gave a small sigh.

"Come on let me see you, open your eyes please." He said kindly.

I slowly obeyed, he did save me after all.

I gave a small whimper as I looked to his expression.

It was a kind reassuring smile.

"That's better." He whispered.

"Who- who are you?" I whispered.

He put one of his hands on my two smaller ones and gave me another smile.

"I'm Demyx, can you please tell me your name sweetheart?" He asked.

"Z-Zoey." I mumbled.

"What a beautiful name." He whispered.

"Yeah, it's weird just like me." I whisper calming myself down.

Or well at least trying.

"W-who was that?" I asked in a hushed tone.

His eyebrows furrowed as one of his other hand ruffled my hair which had come looser than it was.

"Nobody." Was all he said. (Hah, I should be shot for that horrible pun. J Although I didn't intend it until I revised this.)

I was still shaken up but I stood up much to his dismay and sat down on the bed, leaning against the wall.

My head was hurting like hail.

Yes, I just said hail deal with it.

Demyx sighed as he got up and sat by me on the bed.

I pulled my circular peace pillow to my chest, hugging it like a lifeline.

Dear God, please help me.

He put a hand on my tiny-pale shoulder blade in comfort.

"Zoey, listen to me for a second?"

No reply.

"You need to come with me, I-"

"No."

"Zoey listen to me-"

"I did no." I said getting irritated.

"No you didn't not all the way!, this is life or death!" He yelled also getting irritated.

"Who's life?" I asked in a tone matching his.

"Yours!" He yelled even louder in anger.

"Why should you care!, I don't even freaking know you!" I said tears forming at the ends of my blue orbs, threatening to spill.

"Yes but I know you and-" He yelled but stopped in mid sentence.

"-Hey, are you crying?" He whispered in a softer tone.

I crossed my arms looking forward now.

"No." But he could hear it in my voice, we both knew that.

He put his hand under my chin forcing me to look at him.

I pulled away and glared forward again.

"Look at me!" He said.

I didn't and he pulled my face towards him again.

"Look at me." He said quieter as he wiped away some of the tears I hadn't noticed that spilled.

I closed my eyes and put my hands over them.

"Nuh-uh."

I sobbed quietly, ounce in a while hiccups and me trying to breath through the heaving sounds were made.

My headache got worse and I felt really hot, like I was on fire.

"Zoey…" He said pulling me into an embrace, which was not returned as I ignored him.

"Zoey, hey, don't cry." He said.

I bet he was only doing this because he felt bad for me or yelling or something like that.

"Go 'way!" I mumble through my tears.

He held my tighter.

"No."

I broke down even worse if possible.

I don't cry much for your information.

Barley ever.

He pushed my head down gently, resting it against his shoulder.

Every time I tried to get up, he'd push me back down.

Every time I'd try to talk, he'd hush me.

Every time I'd groan or shriek, he'd rub my back and try to cheer me up, which in turn made me feel worse.

It was like two-thirty in the morning, I was tiered from practice which was four and a half hours long, I had a horrible headache, another night mare, I almost got killed, and now I was crying on some strangers shoulder.

Literally!

I'm pathetic.

He kept his hand on the back of my head, it felt like It'd been an eternity just sitting here like this!

After the sobs died down to hiccups only he removed his hand from my head to my shoulders.

"Shh, they we go, that's my girl." He said with a small smile.

He seemed to be reconsidering the topic of me running away with him, and he laid me down pulling the blanket on me.

"Your probably tiered, get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

Being difficult wouldn't do much now.

…I think I have a plan!

Score one for Zoey!

…if only my bag of 'toys' weren't in the foyers closet.

Dang!

Note to self: Keep bag under bed from now on, in case of another 'surprise' visit from unwanted stalkers.

He got up after a minute and went into another room which I supposed was the living room when I heard the television turn on.

…I feel pathetic…

I waited a good ten minutes before getting up as quietly as I possibly could, grabbing a flashlight from my little white desk cubby thingy, and my denim jacket with my black checkered vans, before sneaking out into the hallway.

I literally made no sound as I crept to the foyer.

Luckily he was in the downstairs living room.

Yes, we have to living rooms, one upstairs, the other downstairs.

I opened the closet door, which made a small creak noise, which I guess he didn't hear, because there was no response noise from downstairs, and I quickly grabbed my bag of 'toys.'

Pretty much all that was in it was a mini struggle bat, a rope, my black hello kitty hat and goggles, wallet, keys, some scissors, needles, etc.

Basic stuff.

But if you know how to use them, then they work well.

Very well, indeed.

Oh, and I had my belt…

That could be useful!

Maybe…

After throwing it on my side, I open the door a crack to see it be closed in my face by a hand.

"What are you doing?"


End file.
